1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable lighting devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a card-shaped flashlight device with lamp, flasher and/or buzzer features and powered by a common power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature portable flashlight devices which can be stored in a pocket or attached to a key chain are known in the prior art. An example of a miniature pocket flashlight is the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,451 to Chabria. The Chabria miniature pocket flashlight has a hollow flexible outer case open at opposite ends, a pair of end caps closing the opposite ends of the outer case, a battery receptacle, an electric switch unit disposed in the case which is activated by squeezing the flexible case, and a lamp electrically connected and mounted to the unit and protruding through a hole in one of the end caps on the case (or alternatively the lamp is mounted to a socket in the end cap itself). At least the one end cap is removable in order to replace the lamp and batteries.
The design of the Chabria flashlight embodies at least three major drawbacks. First, the design permits light generated by the lamp to disperse in all possible radial directions from the lamp thus reducing the amount of light projected by the lamp on any one desired location. Second, the design requires that the lamp extend through a hole or from a socket in the end cap of the case. This design requirement leaves the lamp unprotected, exposing it to frequent impacts with extraneous objects while the flashlight is being handled and carried by the user. Such impacts are likely to soon cause breakage of the lamp filament and result in malfunction and premature shortening of the useful life of the lamp. Third, the design requires that one or both of the end caps of the case be frictionally fitted to the ends of the case so as to be readily removable to replace the lamp and batteries. Over time such frictional fit tends to loosen up and allow the parts of the flashlight to come apart. This increases the risk of losing an end cap which would then require the replacement of the flashlight itself.
A thin card-like flashlight device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,613 owned by Lumatec Industries, Inc. of Austin, Tex., and marketed under the trademark FLASHCARD, provides a functional and reliable design which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks of the pocket flashlight design of the Chabria patent. The Lumatec flashlight device provides a package which is relative thin and flat, has a card-like appearance and handles and feels similar to a credit card with which users are familiar. The Lumatec flashlight device provides a highly fashionable appearance as well as providing the lighting function in a highly reliable way in terms of projecting a beam of light toward a desired location and protecting all parts in a peripherally sealed outer protective cover.
In order for the advantages and benefits of the highly commercially successful Lumatec flashlight device to be enjoyed by an even wider range of users, the inventor(s) herein have perceived a need for incorporation of other functional features in this flashlight device which will provide users with other useful and desirable benefits.
The present invention provides a card-shaped flashlight device with lamp, flasher and/or buzzer features and powered by a common power source, which flashlight device is thus designed to satisfy the aforementioned need.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a card-shaped flashlight device which comprises: (a) a battery of a generally planar configuration and having a pair of opposite faces and a pair of electrical terminals of opposite polarities mounted on one of the opposite faces; (b) a holder having a generally planar configuration, a front edge, a rear edge spaced from the front edge, a pair of opposite surfaces, means for receiving and holding the battery along one of the opposite surfaces of the holder and an interior edge defining a slot recessed into the holder from the front edge thereof; (c) a reflector at least partly disposed in the slot of the holder and interfitted on the interior edge of the holder and having top and bottom portions which protrude in opposite directions outwardly beyond the opposite surfaces of the holder; (d) a lamp mounted within the reflector; (e) a lamp switch mounted on the holder and actuatable between on and off conditions; and (f) means for forming a lamp circuit which includes the lamp, the terminals of the battery and the lamp switch such that the lamp projects a generally spotlight beam shaped by the reflector in response to actuation of the lamp switch.
The flashlight device of the present invention also comprises means for enclosing the holder, the battery, the lamp switch and the reflector in a sealed pouch which permits actuation of the lamp switch from, and projection of the spotlight beam to, the exterior of the device.
The flashlight device of the present invention further comprises: a flasher module mounted on the holder between the slot and the rear edge of the holder; a flasher switch actuatable between on and off conditions; and means for forming a flasher circuit which includes the flasher module, the terminals of the battery and the flasher switch such that the flasher module generates a blinking light beam in response to actuation of the flasher switch.
The flashlight device of the present invention still further comprises: a buzzer module mounted on the holder between the flasher module and the rear edge of the holder; a buzzer switch actuatable between on and off conditions; and means for forming a buzzer circuit which includes the buzzer module, the terminals of the battery and the buzzer switch such that the buzzer module generates a sound in response to actuation of the buzzer switch. The buzzer circuit is connected to the battery in parallel with the flasher circuit and the lamp circuit such that the buzzer module, the lamp and the flasher module are operable independently of one another by actuation of the corresponding buzzer switch, lamp switch and flasher switch independently of one another.
The present invention also is directed to a card-shaped flashlight device which comprises: (a) a holder; (b) a lamp module mounted on the holder; (c) a flasher light module mounted on the holder; (d) a buzzer module mounted on the holder; (e) a planar battery attached to the holder for powering the lamp module, buzzer module and flasher module; and (f) lamp, flasher and buzzer circuits which respectively include a lamp switch and the lamp module, a buzzer switch and the buzzer module and a flasher switch and the flasher module being connected to the battery in parallel relationships with one another such that the lamp module, buzzer module and flasher module are operable independently of one another by the actuation of the corresponding lamp switch, buzzer switch and flasher switch independently of one another.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.